Stinky
Stinky (surname unknown) is a spoiled, good-for-nothing, stingy, stupid, as-lickin', walkin' piece of crap! Piece of crapitalism! He lives in a small town called Lazy Town in Iceland where everyone (except a douche dressed in blue called Sportacus) is lazy as fak. He is one of the worst residents of the said town, serving as nothing more than an annoying example of capitalism in a Scandinavian socialist town. He is best known for having very lazy eyes, kind of like Vincente de Santa and Eli. Stinky sure has earned his name, he stinks like horse crap and does nothing but scam people to make some money, as if it already isn't enough that he is the son of a rich govt. official. Rumours have it he has German roots too, other than just British, and that his great grandparents funded the Nazi Germany during World War II. If this is true it is an ironic contradiction, considering the fact that Great Britain and Germany were enemies during the War. Perhaps his grandparents were even battling amongst themselves during the war. Stinky is also known to be a big, big fatophobe and loves all types of Brody Foxx's jokes. He also doesn't know how to say triangle so he says triagonal. Traits *Positive Characteristics: None that we know of *Negative Characteristics: Is a typical, crony, corny and fascist crapitalist with some Nazi sympathising tendencies who only scams people like some sort of Eddy Freebers, he smells bad *Moral: Little to none *Stable: Little *Loyal: Nope *Generous: No, never *Extrovert: No *Compassionate: No *IQ: 122 *Hobbies: Driving around in his fake car, insulting random hobos and poor people, scamming people, rolling in sith, complaining how much he suffers, bullying fat people, sucking up to the police, complaining about socialism, complaining about his life, faking depression, being an annoying pain in the butt, playing monopoly *Bad Habits: Runs his mouth too much *Phobias: Acrophobia, fatophobia, arachnophobia, chiroptophobia, spheksophobia *Obsessions: Money (real and Monopoly) *Favourite Foods: Anything that costs a lot Trivia *Fortunately, unlike Mr. Krabs, Stinky isn't a cheap SOB. *He is sometimes compared to Lili Cornet but they are literally nothing alike! NIŠTA! NADA!!! NIENTE!!!! Lili is a Goddess compared to Stinkeye. *He is quite similar to the annoying, bald, yellow brat known as Caillou Anderson. *While Stinky is no fascist Nazi (at least not that we know of), a lot of his views are quite similar to Moonman's. *He looks a little similar in appearance to Tad Spencer. *He loves Frank Kenson. *He is one of the many reasons why capitalism needs to get abolished. Political Policies *Abortion: Anti *Racial equality: Anti *LGBT rights: Anti *Subsidised healthcare: Anti *Gun control: Anti *Ideology: Far-right *Economic Policy: Crony Capitalism aka Crapitalism *Religious Policy: Fundamental Christianity *War Policy: Pro Military *Tax cuts for the wealthy: Pro *Protecting the environment: Against Gallery Lili_stahp.jpg|Lili demands that you stop comparing her to Stinky at once! Stinky_&_Tad.png|Stinky looks like Theodore Spencer. Stinky_angery.jpg|Stinky is angry that you took his two cents. Stinky_Krisst.png|Stinky cosplaying as his Lord and master. (Such blasphemy!) Theme song Stinky's theme is basically the most egotistical thing possible! He thinks he runs the entire Lazy Town, Scandinavia or possibly the entire planet! He is no Shinnok or Azazel, but nonetheless he has ego bigger than both of 'em. Category:Characters Category:Made up Characters Category:Republicans Category:Capitalists Category:British Category:Germans Category:Icelanders Category:Annoying sons of bitches Category:Bullies Category:Rich People Category:Son of a Boss Category:Filled with Evil Category:They Stink! Category:Students Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:Christians Category:Lawful Evil